


another time, another place

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mutual Pining, Period Typical Attitudes, Sapphic, Slow Burn, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: Dana Kennedy (nee Scully) is a lonely housewife destined for more than just being a trophy paraded amongst the white jackets. Stella Gibson, a foreign modern woman, comes into her life allowing her to feel for the very first time.i plan for updates every weekend!! maybe if I am feral, both Saturday and Sunday. but definitely one of those days.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about Stella Gibson wearing Katharine Hepburn's pants and Dana Scully in Grace Kelly's dresses in the 1950s and 1960s and this is what I came up with.

xXx

_1958_

Dana Kennedy cooks breakfast for her husband, following the same routine set every morning for the last three years: freshly squeezed orange juice, black coffee, two pieces of rye toast, fried eggs and bacon or sausage. She never serves herself first, she made that mistake before. Her husband comes first. They eat as he reads the newspaper without thanking her or even looking at her. She sits dressed in her pristine blue dress and red apron sipping her coffee, side eying the articles on the newspaper, trying to read from afar.

Dana has been married to Dr. Henry Kennedy for almost four years. In her early thirties, this was not the life she imagined for herself. No, she dreamt of graduating from nursing school or even medical school, living a life that gave her purpose and drive. Her mother dreamt of a life like this for her, remaining in the home, raising children and tending to the household. There is nothing wrong with this way of life, absolutely not! But for Dana, she wanted more.

Her husband leaves to go to the hospital where he performs cardiac procedures with a quick wink and a rushed, “Goodbye, hon.” 

The smile she puts on falls the minute the door clicks shut. She goes to the radio in the kitchen and turns the knob to a station that would never be played in the presence of her doctor husband. Gathering the dishes, she puts them in the sink and lets the water run as the motown songs play. 

Gazing out the window as the water warms, Dana runs her fingers through the water, thinking of a life outside the kitchen, outside the home. What would it be like to be in the city, working for someone who pays her for her time and energy? Living alone, what would that be like? What was it like to go out to clubs and dance with strangers or even friends? Dana was lonely. Her husband did not look at her as he once did, or ever. They met when she was in her first semester of college, he was older than her by almost ten years, and was everything her parents wanted for their youngest daughter. When he proposed after three weeks of courting, she cried in her sister’s lap. 

The wedding was a fast affair, giving barely enough time for her family to gather around on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. The day after the honeymoon ended, she heard one of the nurses at her husband’s work talking in hushed tones about the affair she was having with one of the doctors. Dana secretly hoped it was Henry, partly so she would not have to endure the pain she did on her honeymoon. Dana did not love her husband. She did not care about his philandering ways, she would rather be divorced. But, of course, _that_ would never happen. 

xXx

At 5 o’clock sharp, her husband returns and tells Dana to prepare herself well and be ready for a fundraiser event at the hospital tomorrow night. Henry expects his wife to put on the best dress she owns and be his little trophy on his arm the entire night. 

Dana just smiles and says, “Of course, dear.” She serves a well prepared dinner and half-listens to Henry ramble on about who was going to attend and what he hopes will happen. Dana was jealous of those other wives, perhaps they were in love and happy. 

Once again, dishes are in the sink soaking as Dana looks out of the window, longingly.

xXx

The fundraiser’s theme is one of refined elegance; waiters dressed up in tuxedos with white masks covering their eyes, look-alikes of Marie Antoinette and her white haired Parisian court are on stage for photographs. Dana looks upon the scene with disgust. They used this theme every year since she first attended. The whole theme for a charity dinner is laughable. 

Dana shakes hands with the people her husband deems acceptable company and moves to get a glass of champagne, but her husband yanks her hand away. “No wife of mine drinks alcohol,” he said during their honeymoon. Instead, he takes the glass and downs it in front of her. He pays no attention to the couple uncomfortably standing with them through this. He moves them towards their table, where he leaves Dana for the rest of the night. 

xXx

Stella Gibson has not been in the United States long. Originally from London, England, the blonde spitfire of a woman served in the Women’s Army Auxiliary Corps from the time she was 18. She worked to transcribe secrets, notes, and tactics from German into English. She was a good resistance fighter. But now at 31, Stella was too old and recognized for the Army. She moved to the States and found employment with a newspaper run by an old acquaintance. She is now an investigative journalist. She prefers to be called a newsboy rather than a newslady, It just flows off the tongue better, she thinks. She is also known to use fake names to get her stories passed the censors and to a wider audience. Her most notable name is one Theodore Gibson, after her father. 

She also dresses in a way that turns heads and lowers eyes. She wears pants and blazers. This way of dressing for a woman is something that is taboo and considered as vulgar. The United States is backwards when it comes to fashion. In Europe, women wearing pants would never offer a second glance, but in the States, it is scandalous. But Stella does not care, and in the way of Katharine Hepburn, she continues to wear pants.

To her colleagues, she is a mystery. The reasons why she moved her life to America is still unclear. Her history and background are only assumed and never discussed in front of her. Rumors are rampant, and Stella knows about all of them. She just smirks and walks away with a hand in her pocket as she leaves to uncover a juicy story.

xXx

Stella arrives at the hospital event following a lead to get inside details about a man that she has been investigating regarding serial sexual harassment and fraud. She spots him and never takes her eyes off of him. She watches from a corner of the room as he yanks a woman’s arm away from a tray of champagne and rudely drinks it himself. Stella depsies men like him, she has had past experience with men like him when she was in the Army. 

She takes in the people around him: the small redheaded woman in white, the tall brunette couple in matching navy, and the various people in the general vicinity, Her eye keeps going back to the small woman as they move to their table. The man leaves her alone as he mingles through the crowd. Stella moves with him, but always keeps an eye on the woman. She feels pity for the woman.

After a couple of minutes of following the man, he turns his face towards Stella’s direction. She notices immediately and strikes up a conversation with the waiter as she acts like she was not just shooting daggers at the back of his head. The man shakes his head and gets back to his conversation. Stella thanks the waiter and moves towards the back of the room. As she is walking, she catches the eye of the redheaded woman. She smirks. It is as if time stands still, all sound and colors are muted except for the woman in white. It was just a couple of seconds, but it was a lifetime for both women.

Stella continues to walk and has to break off their eye contact upon reaching the bathroom area. She navigates through sweet perfume and smoke to find the little courtyard area. She pulls out her little brown notebook and pen, takes a deep breath, and begins to write her findings. She closes her notes and puts it back into her pocket when she glances up and sees a pair of white heels in front of her. 

xXx

Dana watched as her husband left their table, leaving her alone. Honestly, she preferred it this way, at least then she could drink or eat something without his interference. As she turned her head back around, she noticed a woman standing in the corner of the room. Most of the time, Dana would not stare at a complete stranger, but this woman drew her in. She wore no dress, but a brown blazer and matching long pants. She reminds her of Katharine Hepburn or Marlene Dietrich with her confidence and classic beauty. She watches as the blonde woman watches the crowd with an analyzing eye. She looks both out of place and a part of the party. 

Dana watches her from her seat as her husband flirts with other women and drinks with his buddies. She watches the woman as she strikes up a conversation with the waiter. Dana is distracted for a second as a friendly doctor’s wife bids her a ‘good evening.’ Her eyes are taken away from the blonde woman as she answers back. 

Dana looks back to where that woman was and frowns slightly when she cannot find her. She straightens in her seat and looks forward towards the back of the room. She blushes when she notices the woman that she has been staring at is walking to the bathrooms and looks at her with a sly smile on her face. Dana swears that she and this woman were the only two people in the room, everything else cut out. She was jarred out of this by someone bumping into her seat. 

Dana startled and looked everywhere but could not find the woman again. She decided to go find her, maybe she was waiting for the bathroom or maybe she was smoking in the courtyard. Dana grabbed her purse and left her designated table and walked to the back of the room, taking in all the beautiful dresses and white gloves, but no brown pants. 

She found the woman in the brown pants writing something in the courtyard. She decided to be brave and walked up to this woman she has been staring at the entire evening. Standing in front of the woman, Dana waited. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

xXx

Chapter 2

Dana stands before the blonde woman as she meets her eyes. Bright blue eyes meet her own and her breath is taken from her. Up close, Dana sees the details that cannot be seen from far away; the gentle freckles on the other woman’s face, the beauty mark under her nose, the redness and plumpness of her lips, and the wisdom in her eyes. Her golden locks were curled softly, nicely covering her shoulders as she leaned forward. This woman was beauty personified. Dana remains speechless.

xXx

Stella meets the eyes of the woman she has been watching the entire night. She is cautious in her analysis of this woman. Her red hair is up in a tight bun, little tendrils fall at her ears and by her cheeks, she has a dusting of freckles on her forehead and cheeks, her earrings are emeralds, and her lips are kissable. Her white dress is off the shoulder, much like Grace Kelly’s black and white dress in _Rear Window_. This woman has an elegance and regency about her. Stella decides to stand up and notices that they are about the same height. 

She offers her hand, “I am Stella Gibson.” 

Dana is pleasantly surprised to hear a crisp British accent. She takes Stella’s hand into her white gloved one, “I am Dana Kennedy, very nice to meet you.”

Stella smiles, “The pleasure is all mine. I am sorry for staring at you all night, but you just captured my eye.” She was being bold.

Dana blushes, “It is quite alright, I rarely have this much attention and I must say the same goes for me.” She takes her hand back shyly. 

Stella puts her hands back into her pockets. “How is your night so far?” 

“Oh, it is better than last year’s event, I can tell you that.” 

Stella asks her if she would like to sit down with her and Dana agrees, walking over and sitting on the empty spot next to Stella. 

xXx

It was a chilly October night, and Dana left her coat inside, but she was having a pleasant time talking to this woman that she did not want to leave to get it. She also feared that her husband would find her and make her leave. 

Stella noticed that Dana was shivering slightly and took off her jacket and placed it on her shoulders, leaving her in her white dress shirt and suspenders on her shoulders. 

Dana looked shocked that this woman would give her her jacket, her husband would never do that for her, and this was a complete stranger. Her husband also never looked this good without his suit jacket, she thought to herself. 

“Are you warmer now?” Stella said as she sat back down.

  
“Yes, thank you. You did not need to do that, I could have gone inside and gotten my coat.” Stella knew what would happen if Dana returned inside, she would leave her. 

“No, it was no trouble and why break up this lovely conversation for a coat?” 

Dana smiled and looked at her lap, “I am curious about you. You seem to be a bit of an enigma and I would like to know your story.”

Stella’s right eyebrow raises and grins, “My story is not interesting. Moving from London after the War and working at a newspaper is not a story at all. It is a reality. But, your story Dana is fascinating from where I stand.” 

“My story? I--” Dana is interrupted by one of the wives she has dinner with often.

“Oh there you are Dana, Henry is wondering where you were and beside himself with worry,” the tall brunette walks over to the women, takes off the jacket Dana wears and takes her hand, taking her away from Stella. 

Stella is left alone as she watches Dana being dragged back to her husband by a complicit woman. As she puts on her jacket, she pulls out a sheet of paper from her notebook and writes a quick note. She walks back into the event, seeking a woman with flaming red hair. She sees her out of the corner of her eye and rushes over towards her. 

xXx

Dana is at the coat check, dreading going home. She did not want to leave Stella, especially the comfort she felt when Stella put her jacket on her shoulders. Henry is gathering the coats when something brushes against her hand and she reflexively captures it in her palm. It is a piece of paper. She catches the tail end of Stella’s brown pants as she keeps her eyes down. Excitement flows through her. She grips the note in her hand the entire ride home and hides it in her jewelry box to read in the morning when her husband leaves. 

xXx

Stella took a chance in giving Dana that note. As she returned to her apartment in the city, Stella kept thinking about her. How she wished she was with her now, how she wished Dana was single, available. She wished for a lot of things. 

She hung up her jacket, detecting a sweet, soft scent that reminded her of Dana. She smiled as she pulled her suspenders over her shoulders, letting them hand down by her hips as she moved through her apartment. She flipped the television on to the news and half-listened. 

Stella has had relations with both men and women before. Men are safer, if you can believe that. Society views women who love women as monsters, insane, or both. Society does not know of the love two women can have for each other and what that love can do. Society is ignorant and ugly; it never allows for forward progress unless enough consensus in change occurs. 

Stella sat in her lonely apartment, in front of her typewriter, and began to click the keys in memory of Dana. 

* * *

xXx

The next morning, Dana eagerly waited for her husband to leave. She kept thinking about the note in her jewelry box and almost burnt the eggs. She tried to keep herself calm so as to not raise her husband’s suspicions. Breakfast seemed to last forever as each bite of toast felt drier and drier. 

When Henry stood up, Dana jumped up and began to subtly rush him out of the door. Dana waited until she saw and heard the car leave the driveway and move farther and farther down the street. 

Dana all but ran to her room, took a deep breath before taking the note in her hand. She calmed herself, opened her eyes, and began to unfold the note. 

> _Dana,_
> 
> _I do not want our last conversation to be our last. Please meet me at 239 E. Elysium St. There is a little Cafe that I frequent for lunch._
> 
> _I know that you are married, and I know the risks that I am asking you to take, but please._
> 
> _-S._

Dana knew the trouble that would happen if they were to get caught. But she also felt this feeling of hope and excitement that she had never felt before. 

xXx

Stella waited in Doolittle’s Cafe for her lunch as she reread her notes about Dr. Henry Kennedy. It broke her heart to see Dana married to such a man. It was never her intention to get involved with her story's wife. Dana was more to her than that. She could not stop thinking about her. 

Stella waited for two days for Dana to come to the Cafe. She would be here regardless, but each time she opened the door she hoped to see a beautiful redhead seated at a booth. Sadly, it never happened. 

Deep in thought and paper, Stella did not hear the little bell on the door informing the employees of new customers. If she did, she would have looked up and saw her dream woman standing in the entrance looking for her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day fam <3
> 
> see you next weekend ily


	3. Chapter 3

xXx

Chapter 3

Dana decided to take a plunge and took a bus to the general location of the Cafe. She had to make sure that if someone recognized her that she would have a cover story available and believable. Down the street is a grocery store that she could stop at before going home. She was nervous. Departing the bus, she walked the sidewalk, looking for the Cafe. 

She thought of Stella often. She even had a dream about her last night.

_ They were in a field of flowers, something she has not thought of since leaving her childhood home. Holding Stella’s hand, they were sitting on top of a hill overlooking the valley with a river running though. Stella, in her pants, and she in her lightest sundress, watched the sunset over the river, making the water change from crystal blue to oranges and purples, until it was navy. Stella turned to watch her. She said “I would love to look at this everyday.” Stella responded as she pushed a piece of hair from her eyes, “It is the second thing that I would want to see everyday, right after waking up beside you.” Their faces leaned in closer and closer-- _

Dana left the dream by the sound of an alarm clock. 

* * *

Stopping at the address listed in the note Stella left her, she opened the door and stepped inside. She remained in the entrance looking for a blonde woman with ice blue eyes. To her right, she saw a woman hunched over a bunch of papers and noticed the jacket that was once on her shoulders. Dana smiled and took off her gloves as she made her way to the booth that contained her dream girl.

The radio played “Only You” by The Platters as the lunch crowd dwindled down. Still, the scrapes of forks and knives overpowered the song. Stella was drawn out of her research when she saw a pair of black pumps next to her leg. She looked up and saw Dana. Stella made the move to get up, when Dana waved a hand and moved into the booth opposite Stella. 

Stella shuffled the papers on the table into a manageable pile, before Dana could find out who she was writing about. 

“It is so good to see you, Stella.” Dana was smiling as she greeted her companion. 

“I hoped I could see you here, Dana. Thank you for coming all this way and for reading my note. I did not want to just leave it where we were rudely interrupted.” 

Dana placed her hand on top of Stella’s to stop her from rambling. “It is alright, Stella. I am here now, and to tell you the truth, I would have been here sooner, but I had to figure out a story.”

“A story?” Stella was a bit confused. 

“A story that I could say if we were to be caught out in the open.” Dana explained her plan about the nearby grocery store and Stella’s heart broke. She had put too much pressure on this woman. 

“I hope I have not interfered with anything that you needed to be doing at home. I just wanted to see you again and talk to you. I am sorry for making your life more complicated.”

“Oh, Stella, no! You are not making anything complicated. I wanted to see you again, I was just about to burst. I wanted to see you so badly.” 

The two women sat in silence as the end of the Platters died away and a new song came on. Dana’s hand never left Stella’s. 

xXx

They ate lunch together, sharing stories and tidbits about each other. Stella never told anyone about the time in primary school when she put a frog in the teachers desk and how it jumped out and she screamed in front of a class of 10 year olds. Dana shared that she was in school to be a nurse before getting married and is thinking about going back to school, but her husband would not let her because it was not a woman’s place. To which Stella pointed out that did not make any sense given all the female nurses on staff at the hospital that her husband is employed at. 

“I think you would make an brillant doctor,” Stella stole a French fry off of Dana’s plate.

“No, not a doctor, just a nurse. I like to think that I would be good at it.” Dana looks down to dip a fry into ketchup. She does not know that she has some on the edge of her lip until Stella reaches over to get it off with her finger. Stella licks the ketchup off of her finger while looking at Dana. 

“Never sell yourself short, Dana. You would be excellent in any job that you set your mind to.”

Dana blushed. She felt so good when she was around Stella. It was something that she never had before. Her husband never wanted to listen to her dreams or what she would like to do. This woman makes her feel desired and wanted.

When lunch came to an end, the two women were sad to see the other go. They knew they could not prolong the enviable any longer. Dana had to go back home and Stella had to get back to work. 

“Stella, would it be alright to meet you here next week?” Dana was not looking at her when she said this, she was trying to distract herself by putting her gloves on. 

Stella looked at her across the table, fidgeting with her gloves, “Of course, Dana. Anytime you want to meet, I’ll be ready. Here, this is my number, ring me at work or at my residence. I will be there.” She passed another note to Dana as she stood up. The women left the Cafe together but left in different directions. Stella did not move from her spot until she saw Dana safely on her bus. 

xXx

They met at Doolittle’s Cafe weekly. They would have the same thing for lunch and began to open up more and more. Laughter and smiles were common occurrences in the last booth on the right.

One day, it was raining cats and dogs outside when Dana came in. Stella was not there yet, but their regular waitress named Claire saved their booth for her. 

“Here you go, darling.” She removed the reserved sign and handed Dana a menu, “Will miss Stella be joining you today?” 

“I hope so,” Dana longingly looked out of the window for any sign of Stella in the pouring rain. 

Claire left her patron looking out the window. She liked the two women who met every Wednesday. She had an inkling about them, but really wanted them to be happy. She hoped Stella would be coming in soon. The look on the redhead’s face was not something she liked to see. 

Dana remained waiting there. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying this, because I am <3


	4. Chapter 4

xXx

Chapter Four

Stella was late. She was giving her boss a rundown of what she had uncovered so far on Henry Kennedy. With all the evidence she found, she could call the cops and get him arrested by noon tomorrow. She has yet to tell Dana what she has been doing. She was scared to do so. This past month and half were pure bliss for her. The same could be said for Dana. 

Stella knew that Dana would be wondering where she was, but her boss needed the draft before leaving. Now, she was waiting for him to finish it. She had her coat on over her set uniform brown pants. In her hands, she fidgeted with the brim of her brown hat as she waited. Dana must think she is not going to show. She never wants Dana to be hurt, especially by her.

“Gibson, excellent work, as usual.” Mr. Digglesby coughed out through a cigar cloud.

“Thank you, sir. If that is all…” Stella moved towards the door, but was halted.

“This man that you have been tailing, tell me, what do you say if we let the police know about his fraud later today? Rather than tomorrow?” It was not really a question for Stella to answer, Mr. Digglesby already made up his mind, ever the sensationalist. He wanted this story for himself and his brand. 

Stella sighed, “Do you want me to ring them, or shall you?”

Mr. Digglesby called his contact in the precinct in front of Stella as she looked at the clock hands. 

“Perfect! Let Arnold know that his men will have doughnuts waiting for them as a job well done!” He hung up the phone. “Dr. Henry Kennedy will be arrested in four hours, make sure you are there when it happens, will ya.” 

“Sir, yes, sir.” Stella left the smoky office and ran to Doolittle’s Cafe down the street. 

It was pouring rain as Stella ran through downtown, avoiding puddles and cars while holding her hat to her head. She almost got hit by two cars and a bus, but she made it to the Cafe. She yanked the door open and looked wildly for Dana. 

But she was not there. 

Stella’s heart plummeted. She was too late. 

Claire the waitress saw as Stella all but collapsed on a stool at the dinner. “Honey, she waited for you for over two hours.” 

Stella’s eyes were gathering tears. She _did_ hurt Dana. All because of a story, about her husband no less. 

“Thank you, Claire.” Stella slinked off the stool and made her way back outside in the pouring rain. 

xXx

Dana waited at the Cafe for longer than she needed to. She left her food uneaten, paid her bill, and walked to her bus stop. All the way to her home, she thought of what she did to make Stella mad or not want her anymore. She entered her home, laid her purse down, and hung up her damp coat. 

She automatically made her way to the closet to find the vacuum. Maybe she can drown out her worries with the sound of the suction feature. She turns on the device, and just does her normal housework. This is what she knows how to do well. 

She was working so hard that she did not hear the knocking at the door. It was not until the knocking turned into pounding did she notice. Turning off the vacuum, she moved towards the door. In front of her, there were about six or seven policemen, their cars littering her street with the lights on. 

“Mrs. Kennedy?” The large older police officer asked. Dana was stunned and a bit scared. 

“Yes, I am Mrs. Kennedy.”

“Ma’am, do you know where your husband is?” 

Dana looked at the man with a slight amusement, “He should be at work, at the hospital. Why what has happened?”

The police officer yelled to his men to go to the hospital and look for him. “I am sorry ma’am, but your husband is the person of interest in a large fraud case. If you receive any communication or if he comes home, call us immediately.” He turned and left her, embarrassed that her neighbors saw this and angry that her husband is a criminal. 

* * *

She slammed the door shut, drew the blinds and curtains and opened an unopened bottle of whiskey that her husband told her never to drink. She turned on the radio, Patsy Cline was lamenting about a love lost in "Crazy." 

She stayed up all night without meaning to. She was angry. Angry at Stella. Angry at Henry. Angry at her parents for allowing her to marry at 17 without her input in the matter. Angry at herself. 

Slightly drunk, she called her sister. “M’hello”

“Missy!! Hiiii, Missy guess what…” Dana trailed off and slurred.

Melissa sat up in her bed and glanced at the clock. 3:38 am. “Dana, do you know what time it is? Also have you been drinking?” Melissa was worried for her sister.

Dana did not know what time it is, but she had been drinking, yes. She told her sister this and laughingly added, “Henry is going to go to jail, phewww. Can you believe that?” She giggled down the phone. 

“Henry did what? Dana, focus. What happened?” 

“Police came to my door looking for him and I did not know what to think, so I just said look at the hospital where he’s probably fucking a nurse and then they yelled and then left. It is so funny.” She continued to giggle and talk louder with every word, never stopping for a breath. 

“Dana, I am going to come up there. You cannot be left alone like this.” Melissa was grabbing the closest clothes and putting them on. She could be at Dana’s house within two hours, “Did you hear me, Danes? I am coming up there, just do not leave and drink water. Okay?” 

Dana slurred as she said okay and hung up. She stayed on the couch, blankly staring at nothing for who knows how long. The next thing she knew, Melissa was in front of her with Stella in tow. 

“Stel, what are you doin here...” she never finished her sentence as she passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol double updates bc I am feral for this story <3
> 
> see you next week bbs


	5. Chapter 5

xXx

Chapter Five

Stella was worried about Dana. She was there in the background as the police gathered outside of the hospital waiting for Dr. Henry Kennedy. She knew that they had just come from the Kennedy residence and spoke to his wife. She should have never gotten involved. 

She remained there, not focused on the job at hand. She leaned against the wall of the hospital, drew her hat down over her eyes as cameras flashed. She thought of Dana and how she must feel learning that her husband was a criminal and how she should not be alone. But she could not leave. This was her job. For her, her career has always come first. 

The police chief found her and told her that Kennedy had flown the coop and is on the run. Stella felt drained. Of course this case would not be easy. Nothing about this was easy. 

Stella walked back to her car and debated for hours whether to go to Dana’s house. Ultimately, she went to work and updated her boss about the new developments. The conversation took hours, but at around 3 am, Mr. Digglesby told her to go home. Instead of going home, she decided to go to Dana. 

Stella was parked outside of Dana’s house for almost thirty minutes trying to gain enough courage to open her car door and to knock on Dana’s door. She put her head down on the steering wheel and rested, torn between what she wanted and what she had to do. 

A couple of hours later, she heard a car door slam and jerked her head up. The sun was coming up over the horizon. A woman who looked a lot like Dana was running towards the house. Stella, scared for Dana’s safety, left her car and began to follow the woman. 

“Hey! What’s wrong? What is happening?” Stella yelled.

The woman turned around and asked who she was to which Stella responded with, “A friend of Dana’s.”

“I am her sister, Melissa. She called me drunk two hours ago and I rushed over here because I was worried about her.”

Stella could not believe that Dana would drink this heavily. She has never seen her drink anything but cola, coffee, or water. Something was definitely wrong. 

“Do you have a key?” Stella felt shaky. She has never been this scared before. She has been shot at and almost punched, but  _ never _ this scared. She loved Dana. That was the first time she ever thought those words before. Stella Gibson did not love anyone before Dana. She had relations but never the emotions. 

Melissa nodded and rushed to open the door. The women ran in and found Dana almost catatonic on the couch, an almost finished bottle of whiskey at her feet. Her sister cupped her face in her hands, trying to get a reaction from Dana as Stella stood behind Melissa watching helplessly. 

Dana’s eyes widened slightly, “Stel, what are you doin here...” She never finished her sentence as she passed out in Melissa’s arms.

xXx

With the help from Stella, Melissa moved Dana into the bedroom and into clean clothes. Taking in the separate twin beds and the separate closets, Stella could tell that there was no love shared between the married couple. She redirected her attention to Dana and Melissa. Comparing the two sisters she saw the same auburn hair and nose, but different color eyes and Melissa is much taller. 

Melissa is wary of Stella. She never heard Dana speak about new friends or friends in general. Their phone calls are so far and in between ever since she married, she often thought about coming to her house and having dinner, but was always met with passive-aggressive reasons as to why Dana could not come to the door by Henry.

She looked at her sister. Dana lost that sparkle in her eye; she used to be so happy and carefree. Now, she was a husk of the woman she once was. It saddened her to see this. She thought Dana would be the first member of the family to graduate from college, become a doctor like she dreamed, and live a full life. But, it was not to be. 

“How do you know Dana? I know you said that you are friends.” Stella jumped at Melissa’s voice in the quiet room.

“We met the hospital fundraiser. I am a journalist and I was covering the event.” Stella fibbed, she was not ready to tell anyone but Dana the truth. 

“You seem a bit more concerned that a normal friend, Miss Gibson.” Melissa had a feeling about this woman and her sister. No one has looked at Dana the way Stella does. Melissa is sensitive to these types of things. She sees in Stella’s eyes a longing; a love that is unrequited or unfulfilled. She saw the same look in Dana’s eyes before she passed out. 

Melissa was more open to women being in love. She believes that love is love and who cares about gender if it is true love. For her sister’s sake, she hoped it was true.

The way Stella was standing, with her arms crossed and fingers fidgeting with each other nervously, she knew that Stella was in love with Dana. It made her heart swell in happiness. 

“We have been having lunch every Wednesday, a sort of standing appointment since meeting at the party. It is right down from my work, and Dana would meet me. I was late today and missed it without telling Dana what happened.” Stella walked over towards Dana on the bed, kneeled next to and took her hand in hers. 

“It was pouring rain and I ran as fast as I could to get to her, but I was too late. She waited there for over two hours, the waitress said. I never wanted her to be alone.” Stella’s eyes swelled with tears that would not fall, making her blue eyes glisten in the early morning light. 

Melissa felt for Stella. She knew that Dana has been hurt by Henry and felt things deeply. 

“Dana knew, you know. She would not think that you did this on purpose. She would think that she is the one that caused this. She probably thinks that the rain was her fault. She is very self-sacrificing.” Melissa tried to comfort the woman, trying to help her with the feelings she was emitting loud into the environment. 

Stella nodded, wordlessly. She continued to watch Dana’s face as she slept. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

xXx

Chapter Six

Dana was dreaming. She was in a strange looking apartment. She walked around the room, taking in the new gadgets around her. There was a record player, but it was smaller than what she was used to. The television was on the wall.  _ Where is the box? _ Dana thought. It was flat and thin, something that was not around in 1958. The couch was thinner and smaller in size, more modern with small little peg legs holding it up. She walked up to the built in bookshelf and took in all the book titles and authors. She recognizes some of the names, Tennessee Williams’  _ A Streetcar Named Desire,  _ Virginia Woolf, Edgar Allan Poe,  _ Little Women. _

When she came across framed pictures she saw a blonde little girl with cake all over hands. Another held a black and white photo of two women in white dresses, foreheads together smiling. A wedding photo. Dana smiled. She paused and her smile fell when she looked at a family candaid photo. That same little girl was in her lap. Her! It was her face, she was the same age but with longer hair and smiling. She followed the arms wrapped around her and was shocked to see Stella Gibson. Stella looked exactly the same, same hair style and same smile.

Dana backed away from the bookshelf and looked around for a calendar or something that can tell her where she was. She knocked over the books on the coffee table as she moved to the kitchen, scrambling to pick up the books. She looked down at the titles and saw  _ What to Expect When You're Expecting. _ She dropped the book down. 

She was entering the area that looked like the kitchen when she heard the lock at the door open. A stroller and basset hound entered first, followed by a blonde woman who called out for Dana. The baby in the stroller stretched out her arms towards her and called her “Mama!” 

Dana could not move. Stella turned around after shutting the door and faced her. Dana just looked at her. This Stella was so beautiful. She watched her as she took the baby out of the stroller and took the leash off the dog. When Stella stood up fully, Dana saw a hint of a belly. _Is this my family?_ _They are so precious._ Dana's head was spinning.

She watched as Stella walked over to her with the baby in her arms, “Dana, are you alright? Dana? Dana--”

xXx

Melissa needed Dana to wake up to take some aspirin and water. “Dana, are you alright? Dana? Dana.” She shook her gently awake.

Dana gasped as she woke up, instantly shutting her eyes at the brightness of the room. “Mmm, Missy?”  _ When did her sister get here? Where was she? God, her head hurt. _

“Dana, just drink this. Relax, it is okay.” Melissa handed her a glass of water and put a white pill in her hand and watched as she took it. 

Stella watched from the other side of the room, not wanting to irritate or anger Dana. 

Dana swallowed the pill and water. She handed the glass back to her sister and squinted her eyes to help focus them in the morning light. She saw yesterday’s clothes on the floor by the dresser, some of the drawers were open with socks and stockings hanging out. Next to the dresser there was a blonde woman. Stella! 

Dana saw Stella standing there, worryingly chewing on her thumb nail with her arms crossed in her deep brown pants, white shirt and suspenders at her sides. Her jacket was off. Dana wanted her to come closer to her, she missed her. She was worried she had done something wrong. But Stella was there, so she must have called her, right? She could not remember much after taking that first glass. 

She remembered the police, no Stella at the Cafe, and vaguely calling Melissa. She looked over at her sister, “When did you get here, Missy?”

“Around 5 am, I drove like a demon to get here. You scared me, Danes. What happened?” 

“Missy, can you give us a minute?” Dana wanted to talk to Stella.

Melissia sighed and stood up from the edge of the bed, looked over at Stella as she walked out of the bedroom. She closed the door, but left it open enough to hear the voices inside.

xXx

Stella is nervous. She knows what is going to happen; she knows that this is the perfect time to tell her. She takes her thumb from her teeth, and walks over to Dana. She sits down on the opposite bed.

“Stella,” Dana whispers.

Stella cleared her throat and quietly began her truth. “I am so sorry that I missed our lunch yesterday. I never wanted to leave you there alone. I was called in by my boss to show him my story.” She stopped to take a deep breath. “My story is about a man who has been sexually harassing women and creating false identities to pay off lawsuits and defraud banks. Dr. Henry Kennedy is his real name, but he also goes by Raymond Miller and Professor Daniel Waterson.”

Dana was silent the entire time. Stella continued as fast as she could; just rip off the bandaid, “I never wanted to hurt you or feel like I was using you for information or anything like that. I adore you. I think about you often and I never knew that you were his wife until I saw you at the party. I swear to you, Dana, this was never my intention. You are more to me than any story.” 

Calmly and softly, Dana tries to keep her tears from falling, “You could have told me during our first lunch together. But you decided to keep the truth from me for weeks.”

“Dana, I--” Stella pleads.

“I need you to leave.” Dana turned away from Stella and did not want to see her as she tearfully left. She wanted to take her into her arms, but she was too tired and hurt to forgive her. 

xXx

Stella walked out of the bedroom, her eyes red and barely keeping her emotions at bay.

Melissa heard every word that was said. She always had a bad feeling about her brother-in-law. She watched as Stella grabbed her jacket from the chair and put it on. 

“Stella, please do not give up on her.” Stella turned to Melissa and gave her a slight nod as she left.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see y'all next weekend <3


	7. Chapter 7

xXx

Chapter Seven

_ 1959 _

Thanksgiving and Christmas come and go, the women spend the holiday season alone, Dana is with her family and Stella is with her work. 

Since parting, Dana’s life has changed so much. The home she shared with her husband was taken by the IRS as repayment for the thousands of dollars stolen by Raymond Miller. Dana moved back home and lives with her sister. She re-enrolled in classes and is working on her nursing degree. Shortly before Christmas, a police officer knocked on her sister’s door informing her of her husband’s arrest and imprisonment. She told the officer ‘thank you’ and shut the door, collapsing on the floor in tears of relief. She filed for divorce the next day.

For Stella, her life has not changed, or at least not in the way she wanted it to change. Her story was hailed as award winning journalism, earning many accolades and applause. Stella has not more at a loss. She still thought of Dana, and wondered how she was doing. Stella was on autopilot; she slept at her desk or on her couch, drank and ate enough to keep her upright, and smoked. She has not written a story since, nothing holding her interest or sparking that fire of desire. 

xXx

“Lonely Teardrops” by Jackie Wilson plays as Stella sits at her typewriter in the dark save by a singular lamp illuminating her hands. Smoke from her cigarette climbs as she types. She writes poems about Dana; she has since she met her, but lately she has written enough to publish a book. Pouring her feelings and emotions into her words, she types endlessly through the night. She keeps her most treasured poems with her in her coat pocket at all times. It is just a way that she can be close to Dana without being with her.

xXx

The first week of 1959, newly reclaimed Dana Scully rushes through downtown to make her bus. She has been feeling better ever since her divorce was granted by a judge familiar with the case. Keeping a hand on her hat as she runs, she almost slips on some ice as she tries to avoid pedestrians. Her whole look has changed with her new found freedom. Gone are the plushy and fluffy white dresses, she now dresses modernly; red straight skirts, navy and black shirts and belts line her closet now. She is being bold and finding herself for the very first time in a while.

Still running, she bumps into someone almost pushing them down. “Oh I am so sorry,” Dana says out of breath, she is about to leave when she recognizes the brown pants and hat. 

Stella. 

xXx

Stella was startled out of her inner thoughts as she was bumped into on the street. She grabbed the person in order not to fall over. She would usually be irritated, but today she felt morose and blue. When she looked up she saw her dream. Dana was in front of her, out of breath and panting, but looking as beautiful as she first was to Stella. Her cold wind reddened cheeks and black overcoat covering a red skirt and navy blouse, she was glowing. She heard Dana apologize and then stopped.

The women were standing still, wrapped in the arms of one another, on a busy street. Neither made the move to part, but they knew they had to soon. Stella broke away first, returning her hands into her pockets. Dana straightened her coat and smoothed her hair down.

“Dana, how are you.” Stella had to know, desperate and aching to hear her voice again.

“I have been well. How have you been doing?” Dana could tell by Stella’s body language that things have not been going as well for her. 

Stella shrugged, “I am getting though.”

They stood there awkwardly, not wanting to leave each other, but too embarrassed to ask anything more.

After a minute of silence, Stella took a chance, “Are you free for lunch on Wednesday?” 

Dana smiled politely, “Of course, but I cannot stay long, I have class right after.”

“Oh, you are going to school again?” Stella was happy for Dana, truly. She wanted to see her happy.

“Yes, I decided to make a change in my life. I am reclaiming my life and name.” 

“Well, I am so happy to hear that Dana, you deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

Dana needed to leave, she could not handle anymore of this, at least today. “Would you like to meet at Doolittle’s?” 

“Sounds perfect. I will bet there, I swear.” Stella vowed to never stand her up again.

“Okay, it’s been lovely seeing you Stella. I’ll see you Wednesday.” Dana put her hand on Stella’s arm as she parted and then left down the street. All thoughts about the bus and where she was going vanished. She was going to see Stella again. Her smile gradually grew as she thought of the British woman. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

xXx

Chapter Eight

Wednesday arrived. Stella woke up early to pick out an outfit, which she changed three times. She decided that because she was going to give evidence in court regarding her story, and meeting Dana after two months apart, a change of appearance would be good. She owns exactly one skirt that can work with all of her blouses. It was black and went all the way down to her knees, clinging to her hips and highlighting her curves. When she puts it on, she feels like a fish out of water. Not to say that she did not look beautiful, it just was not her usual attire. Also taking time in applying her make-up and curling her blonde hair, Stella wore a soft pink silk blouse that she forgot she owned. One last look in the mirror, she left for work with her trusty brown trench coat with secret envelopes of poems in her pocket.

xXx

Dana decided to wear the pair of black pants that she purchased. She was tired of being predictable. A pair of flats with a light colored top completed her look. She wondered how Stella would react. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked like Lucille Ball and was proud. She applied her make-up, let her hair dry naturally in red ringlets and put on her sunglasses before grabbing her gloves and coat to meet Stella. 

xXx

Stella was two hours early. She told her boss she would be back before the court hearing at 2 pm and ran to the Cafe. She saw Claire, their usual waitress, behind the counter as she made her way to ‘their’ booth. She sat down and waited. She tore off pieces of the paper straw in anxious excitement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw red. She followed the red curls as they walked into the Cafe entrance and opened the door. 

Stella was amazed. The woman before her wore black pants and a grin. Stella smiled back and stood up, allowing Dana to take in her ridiculous outfit. 

“Stella, you are wearing a skirt!” Dana was gawking at her. She never thought that Stella would be perfect; her skirt amplified her hips, making an hourglass figure. 

“What about you? Wearing pants are we?” Stella teased. She loved this Dana; she loved all the Dana’s.

They sat down and ordered from Claire. They sat across from each other, hands in their laps until Dana began. “So, why are you so dressed up today? It could not be just for me.”

_ It was for you,  _ Stella thought. Instead, she said, “I have to go into Court this afternoon.”

Dana did not ask what case it was, she knew. Her ex-husband. “I hope it goes well for you.”

Stella smiles and nods as their food is delivered. In between bites of food, the women tell each other the events that have happened during their break. Stella is excited to learn Dana enrolled back into school and gained her maiden name back. Dana Scully, future medical doctor in the making. She smiled at the thought, but was brought out of the conversation and thoughts by Claire yelling across the Cafe at her.

“Miss Stella, you have a phone call.” 

Stella wipes her mouth, “Excuse me for a second.” she smooths down her skirt as she stands up from the booth. Dana cannot help herself from looking at her retreating form. 

She keeps her eyes on Stella as she leans on the dinner counter; ankles crossed over each other relieving the pressure of her heels. She watches her lips as she tries to read her words, but gets distracted at the beauty of Stella’s kissable lips. She only lowers her eyes when she sees that Stella is staring back at her with a smirk. She turns her attention back to her plate of fries. 

At the sound of Stella’s heels, she looks up again. Stella is rushing back, “I am so sorry, Dana, it seems that the judge is wanting to move up the case an hour.” She is pulling her coat on hard, causing something to fall from an inner pocket, unnoticed by Stella. “Please, I want to see you again, and not just for a rushed lunch.” She smiles and lays a gentle hand on Dana’s before she leaves. 

“Stel--” Dana trails off as she picks up a bound pack of envelopes from the ground. But Stella is already gone.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

xXx

Chapter Nine

Dana could not remember her day. After picking up the bunch of envelopes, time did not matter. As she unwound the string connecting the envelopes together, she saw her name on some of the letters.  _ What is this?  _ She wondered. She separated the letters and took one out of the envelope and read: 

_ I could write a thousand songs by  _

_ Describing the curves of your body. _

_ How the dip of your hips give rise  _

_ To the mounds of your breasts, and  _

_ Valley of your stomach. _

_ Or how your plump ruby lips invite _

_ Me in with a peak of your tongue,  _

_ When you lick them. _

_ Oh yes dear, I could write you a  _

_ Thousand songs about your curves,  _

_ But there are no amount of words that  _

_ Can do you justice. _

_ You are so beautiful and so open,  _

_ That words fall flat in the face of your _

_ Curves. _

_ I know also that you would never _

_ Want me to write a thousand songs about _

_ You, My Darling. _

_ No, you rather me write with my lips, kissing  _

_ Every inch of your body, with my hands,  _

_ Running over your curves with such worship, _

_ And benevolence. _

_ Each touch is worth a million words. _

_ Your moans, your shivers, a chorus, a rhythm. _

_ Your eyes shining with love for me,  _

_ Means so much more than any pen to paper. _

_ Memorizing the beautiful curves with my hands _

_ Gives you all you need.  _

_ Love, my darling. _

_ Love. _

Dana let silent tears fall as she read the words, maring the ink with one tearfall. She had to leave. She grabbed all the letters, tied them together again, paid her bill, and left. She wandered around downtown until she made her way to campus, where she sat in her lectures oblivious of what was being taught. That night, when she made it back to her sister’s house, she sat on her bed and read each letter in the bunch. 

* * *

Poems and sonnets, prose and little insights of Stella’s mind, she took her time reading them all. It started to storm outside her window, matching the emotions within Dana. She continued to read in the flashes of lightning:

_ Freckles on your face, some find it childish. _

_ But when I look at your freckles, my love,  _

_ I see endless fun in the sun, connect the dots,  _

_ And oh so much more to love. _

_ Freckles on your face, some find it worrisome. _

_ But when I look at your freckles, my darling, _

_ I see constellations waiting to be found, stories _

_ Waiting to be told, and spots to kiss. _

_ Freckles on your face, some find it beautiful. _

_ When I look you at your freckles, my beloved,  _

_ I see the future, OUR future, soaking up the  _

_ Rays in our garden, dancing in the moonlight,  _

_ And oh so much love. _

_ When we lie in bed together, my beautiful girl,  _

_ I will run my finger across each and every dot,  _

_ Connecting and bridging together _

_ Every and all of the beautiful spots.  _

_ Never hide those freckles, my dear, _

_ For these freckles, I hold close to my heart,  _

_ Because they make you YOU!  _

_ Everything you are, everything you will be, _

_ My love for you is eternal. _

_ And of those freckles, my goddess, they _

_ Allow me to make new stories that draw us _

_ Closer together, fun times are made,  _

_ Freckles on your face, some find the love _

_ Of their life… _

* * *

When Dana got to the last poem letter, she took a deep breath, for this was the most Stella one of them all. It read:

_ When you see her, you know instantly,  _

_ That she is different. _

_ When you see her, you see HER,  _

_ Not the outer wall that blocks all who enter. _

_ You see her inner self, something that she has _

_ Hidden well, but obviously not well enough. _

_ For you are the one who breaks those walls of hers. _

_ You know a thing or two about building walls,  _

_ That is what draws her to you. _

_ You make it your mission to tear down the walls,  _

_ Brick by brick, fighting for every space gained, _

_ You know a thing or two about building walls,  _

_ That is what you do. _

_ When she sees you, she knows gradually  _

_ That you are different. _

_ When she sees you, she is weary,  _

_ Not because of the intimacy or closeness,  _

_ But that she feels drawn to you too. _

_ For she knows you are the one to break down her walls. _

_ She knows a thing or two about building walls,  _

_ That is what she thinks she can only do. _

_ But she was preoccupied with building the walls,  _

_ She forgot a to place one brick at the very top,  _

_ A place big enough for you to enter. _

_ You leap with all your might and launched over the wall,  _

_ Trusting your footing in the garden of her heart. _

_ You smile in triumph and with so much love,  _

_ For you are possibly the first to land a foot behind the walls. _

_ Something to your right is glowing, bright and white,  _

_ It is her inner self, you see. _

_ All powerful and yet vulnerable, you see your beloved _

_ As you have never seen before. _

_ She is all beauty and grace, and so so strong.  _

_ She is all sugar and spice, and oh so nice. _

_ She is a guardian angel, you have been praying about. _

_ For she has been released, by your love and trust. _

_ When you see her, your beautiful angel,  _

_ You take her in your arms and together, you take the wall down,  _

_ Piece by piece, Brick by brick. _

_ Learning from one another the secrets never revealed. _

_ Of childhood stories, fairytales of evil, and battles fought alone. _

_ Of dreams and fantasies that were never given wings. _

_ Of lost parents and the empty hole left inside. _

_ You love each other enough to be stripped away _

_ Where physical nakedness seems like a winter coat. _

_ To really be stripped away, is the final brick taken off the wall. _

_ Being stripped away is not a weakness, dear reader,  _

_ But it is the most precious gift that you give a beloved. _

_ You learn from her and she does the same.  _

_ Learning to be vulnerable together makes you stronger than ever. _

_ You both wear vulnerability like an old ragged sweater, it is comfortable  _

_ And threadbare.  _

_ For the holes you made together are filled with love and respect,  _

_ And capped with trust. _

_ When you see her, you know instantly,  _

_ That she is different. _

_ When you see her, you see HER and she sees YOU. _

_ Not the outer wall that blocks all who enter. _

_ For you have built a new castle together,  _

_ One that exists only for you and her. _

_ Walls are meant to be broken, my dear reader,  _

_ Because YOU are the most precious gift of all. _

  
  


Dana jumped at the loud boom of thunder behind her. She ran down the stairs towards the phone in the kitchen, dialing Stella’s number with a shaking hand. She had to tell her she loved her. But, the phone lines were down due to the storm, causing Dana to abruptly hang up and run to get her rain boots. She was going to Stella. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah there's lots of poetry and prose so what? see you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> omg okay, I am too invested and I am living!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, pls let me know what you think <3


End file.
